duncton_woodfandomcom-20200215-history
Quail
Quail, or Elder Senior Brother Quail, is a Newborn under Thripp, and leader of the Senior Brother Inquisitors. History Duncton Rising Part One: Prayers and Pilgrims - Born in Avebury, one season after Spurling. Was thought to have killed Peach's two siblings. As this event was brought to the elders of Avebury, they had forgiven him in their spiritual and kind way. Quail was the best scholar in those days, with a strong interest in modern history, and a dark interest in certain leaders of the past like Henbane and Lucerne. - Quail has an pleasure in perversity. Had this not been so, he could very well have been the Master Librarian of Avebury in that time. When that honour was refused to him, Quail grew bitter and frustrated, and in that fateful moment, he first met a Newborn missionary. And after he heard the Good News of the Right Way, he had decided his new way, and become that way; Newborn. - One year later, Quail built up a group of young, ardent moles, most of which were male, and then the desecration of the former Avebury took forth. - There came a day that Quail went to Blagrove Slide with Thripp himself. - At one point, Quail became very ill on on the verge of death. Surviving, he blamed his illness on a female, and had developed a hatred for all females. As such, no single female was allowed in the Newborn hierarchy. In Avebury, his successors: the first he appointed direct, and those following which had a paw in sending from Blagrove and then Caradoc, were especially brutal toward females. So brutal in fact, that they began to kill newborn female pups. They denied their crime, but it was true. - He trains his Inquisitors at Buckland. Those Inquisitors have the right to impregnate the females, or rather the female they dominate. Part Four: Caer Caradoc (wip) Duncton Stone Part One: Wildenhope (wip) Part Two: Strivings (wip) Part Three: Dissenters (wip) Appearance First Appearance He is a well-built mole with bleak eyes, a lined face whose skin was drawn tight around his snout, eyes and mouth-- Duncton Rising, pg. 140; he is also bald (having lost all his fur to an illness)-- Duncton Rising, pg. 78. His paws are large and well-made, his flanks and back fleshy yet dangerously muscular; his head is also large, round and bald, pink-grey in colour and shiny. He has an intelligent gaze, a handsome snout-- Duncton Rising, pg. 383, and a thick neck-- Duncton Stone, pg. 416. Decaying Appearance As Quail's illness began to overtake him, his appearance changes. Here are his symptoms to describe that change: * He is balding (as we know). * He experiences pains over his body-- Duncton Stone, pg. 419. * His once handsome face has become hideous-- Duncton Stone, pg. 417. * His snout has carbuncles dotted over it-- Duncton Stone, pg. 416. * His teeth are falling out and rotting-- Duncton Stone, pg. 415. * Has a bad body odour, which smells like 'the vomit of a fox, or the stench of a cadaver rotting in a dark pool on a summer's day'-- Duncton Stone, pg. 414. * He develops growths that spread over his body and head-- Duncton Stone, pg. 446. * He has three tumorous growths on his body; one over the eye, one on his neck, and the last at his rear-- Duncton Stone, pg. 420. Personality * Charismatic * Clever * Cold-- Duncton Rising, pg. 75 * Deep-voiced * Insane-- Duncton Stone, pg. 277 * Intelligent * Menacing-- Duncton Rising, pg. 391 * Powerful Quotes Trivia * His name could be in reference to the late Middle English form of Quail, meaning "Waste away, come to nothing", which compliments his degenerate nature. * His illness, though not named, could be a cancer of some sort. Gallery Quail's Horrific Death.jpg|The horrific fate of Quail; drawn by Hallowed-Talon References and Citations Category:Males Category:Seniors Category:Newborns Category:Avebury moles Category:Characters from Duncton Rising Category:Moles of the Stone Category:Characters from Duncton Stone Category:Elder Senior Brothers Category:Deceased